First Love
by PotterWhoLockian24
Summary: The boy just laughed, he laughed a warm tinkering laugh that made my insides tingle. "No worries, but are you alright? That was a nasty fall you had. I forgot, I haven't introduced myself yet." he chuckled. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy." Scorpius Malfoy. My first love.


AN: Greetings from Pigfarts. This fan fiction is based (ish) on the Thai movie, A Crazy Little Thing Called Love, though there will be some of my ideas as well. I don't know how many chapters there will be, but it will follow Rose from her point of view.

I'm not a very experienced writer and I am scared that this is a complete failure. I have very little self-esteem. xD Hope you'll like it though.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

1st Year

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" I pushed past the other students, trying to find my way through the bustling corridors. The fact that I had half a dozen books stacked in my hands made it difficult for me to see where I was going. It was my second day at Hogwarts and looking for the Charms room was almost an impossible task. All the corridors looked the same to a small 11 year old like me. I shook my face trying to get my red hair out of my face. It's pigtails were losing their form and slowly becoming loose.

"Excuse me! Please let me through!" I squealed trying to get my voice heard but it was no use. My tiny shouts were carried away by the loud chatters of the student body. I accidentally stumbled into someone else, sending me and my books flying.

"Oi, watch it you!" shouted a tall, scary looking Slytherin.

"S-sorry! sorry!" I apologized to him but he had already gone. Before I knew it, the bell had rung and the corridor was suddenly deserted.

I sighed and began picking up my fallen books. Someone else had come to help me, and began helping me collect up my books. His hair was platinum blonde, all sleek and straight, without a hair out of place. A Ravenclaw tie hung from his neck, completing his crisp, new uniform. He came and gave me the books he had gathered.

"Here you go." he smiled kindly, his grey eyes twinkling.

"T-thank y-you!" I stammered. I could feel my face heating up so I looked at the floor, not wanting to meet his gaze.

The boy just laughed, he laughed a warm tinkering laugh that made my insides tingle. "No worries, but are you alright? That was a nasty fall you had. I forgot, I haven't introduced myself yet." he chuckled." I'm Scorpius Malfoy."

_Scorpius_ _Malfoy_.

My first love.

* * *

"Arghhhh!"

"Rose! Are you alright?" shouted Hazel Thomas, my best friend, from the top of the stairs.

"Oww. That hurt." I had just fallen down the stairs again for the fourth time, no wait, my fifth time for today. I grunted, "I'm fine!"

Hazel walked down the stairs then helped me up onto my feet. "Jeez. I don't know whether I should be impressed or worried that you're still standing after falling down the stairs five times." She shook her head in disbelief but her eyes were full of concern.

I smiled warmly at her. "It's a gift!" I giggled.

We entered the great hall for breakfast when I saw him. Scorpius Malfoy, the boy who helped me one week ago. Never once has he left my mind. Unbelievingly, I fell again. But this time, it was not because of stairs, but because of my own two feet.

"Oww." I stood up rubbing my backside.

Hazel groaned. "Make that six times." she huffed delicately. "There should be a limit to how many times a person can fall down in one day. Merlin Rose, we haven't even had breakfast yet and you've managed to fall down six times already!"

"I told you, it's a gift." I grinned at my best friend cheekily.

She slapped me on the arm in a friendly way. "Hurry up. I'm starving!"

We made our way to the Gryffindor table with a few close calls of me tripping again. My eyes were focused on Scorpius the whole time. He was always surrounded by a group of people and never seen without a smile on his face. Not once have I seen him alone without a friend, not including the incident from last week.

Scorpius Malfoy was a friendly, charming and loveable guy. He already had most of our classmates under his charm and all of the teachers as well. After all the stories my father told me about Scorpius' dad made me think that he was going to be an arrogant, pure blooded kid, but I was proved wrong. In class, he is keen on wanting to learn more and very smart, a true Ravenclaw indeed. He is the only person yet to have proved himself worthy of being a rival of mine. Although I couldn't help but like him, I had a promise to keep to my father, that is, to beat him in every test.

Once me and Hazel took our seats at the Gryffidor table, I propped both of my elbows on top and gazed dreamily at him.

"The Transfiguration essay that McGonagall gave us was really hard. I'm not sure if mine is correct. Rose, can I have look at yours just to make sure. Rose? Rose? Are you even listening?" Hazel waved her hand in front of me but I still hadn't snapped out of my trance. "EARTH TO ROSE!" I jumped suddenly in my seat then focused my attention on my friend, who was looking crossly at me.

"Uhh, sorry. What did you say?" My elbows slipped of the table and I fell off my seat ungracefully.

"Merlin help me." she sighed. "And what were you looking at?" she asked suspiciously.

I sat back in my chair trying to redeem the little dignity I had left. "N-no one. I mean nothing. Nothing." I said hastily, trying to cover up my mistake but my genes made it so obvious.

"Ohh! You're blushing Rose. You were looking at a boy, weren't you?" Hazel grinned at me mischeviously.

"A boy? What's that?" I groaned. "I meant to say, why would I be looking at a boy?"

"Hmmm. Tell me now or I will have to resort to tickling!" she held up her hands threatingly.

"Hey! That's dirty tactics. Unfair!" I whined.

My best friend just looked at me with her left eyebrow raised.

I gave up. "Oh fine. I was looking at Scorpius Malfoy."

Shock replaced the grin that she wore. For a moment she looked thoughftful then said, "Isn't he that Ravenclaw boy that's all smiles and laughs?" I nod to answer her question. "Do you like him?" she asked curiously.

"W-what?!" I spluttered. "Of course I like him but not like _like_ him. I only see him as a classmate or a rival, and anyway, we are still far too young."

"Then why were you looking at him?" she persisted.

"It's just that, I haven't been able to say thank you to him." I explained what happened last month, the incident with the books.

"Ah, so that's what it is. Well, I've got a brilliant idea on how you could say thank you." said Hazel excitedly.

"What is it?"

"You should give him chocolate!" she smiled happily, pleased at her suggestion.

I contemplated the idea, making a pro and con list in my head like my mother told me to do whenever I wanted to make a decision. It wasn't such a bad idea, "But where are we gonna get the chocolate from?" Her smile fell from her face but in a second she was beaming again.

"I know! I'll get my brother Jaden to buy the chocolate during the next Hogsmeade trip. I'm sure that if you'll give him the money, he'll be willing to buy some." Me and Hazel squealed then hugged each other happily.

* * *

"This is it Rose!" Hazel whispered. "It's now or never."

We were hiding behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy, waiting for Scorpius to come from the library. Me and Hazel had made sure that he was alone. Fortunately, he prefers to study alone in the library.

There he was, heading in our direction. My heart beat quickened but I wasn't sure why.

"Go on Rosie! Give him the chocolates now." She pushed me out off our hiding spot and right into Scorpius. Just my luck. The box of Honeydukes chocolate I was carrying fell out of my hands and onto the floor. Hastily, I bent down to pick it up, exactly the same time Scopius did. Our hands touched as we both reached for it. His hand was warm and soft, while mine was cold. Goosebumps traveled down my spine at the connection of our hands and I flushed beetroot red. I grabbed the box quickly then stood up.

"S-sorry." I mumbled.

"It's alright Rose. No harm done." he smiled at me, showing his pearly whites. He must be one of the friendliest people I know. Not to mention that he is also funny and polite.

He must be the exact opposite of me. Although my grades are almost perfect, I am extremely shy and people are usually wary around me because of my klutziness. Hazel is my only friend in school, unlike Scorpius, who is probably the most popular boy in our year.

I thrusted the chocolates out and said, "These are for you." I did my best not to look him in the eye.

He looked surprised but then smiled again. "Thank you Rose, but why are you giving me chocolates?" he asked not unkindly.

I shuffled around nervously. "They're for the other day, when you helped me pick up my books."

He took the box from my hands. I looked at him with my eyes wide open. I wasn't expecting him to accept it.

"You didn't have to get me chocolates, you know. But thank you anyway." he said cheerfully.

"I felt like I owed you something, so I got you these chocolates." A small smile shyly crept onto my face.

"Thank you Rose. Sorry, but I've got to get going now. I'll see you around." He waved goodbye then headed back to his common room.

Hazel jumped from behind the statue when he was gone, grinning from ear to ear. "Success Rose!"

I couldn't hear what she said because I was to busy smiling to myself, remembering how soft his hand had felt.


End file.
